Consumers often use telephone calls, email, and short message service (SMS) to communicate and organize group activities, which can lead to fragmentation of information around an activity and make event details hard to find. For example, phone calls and SMS do not support group communications. Email can support group communications, but long threads can develop which can obfuscate details and whether the details are agreed upon. Accordingly, various participants may propose conflicting changes to the details of the activity, such that the activity is never actually agreed upon and/or there is confusion about the details of the activity. As such, the activity may never actually occur and/or participants may be inconvenienced by the confusion.